Brother
by Nina Keehl
Summary: Max no odiaba a Billy, aunque por mucho tiempo creyó que sí. /spoiler!alert.


**_¿Sobrevivientes a la temporada 3? Porque yo quedé medio muerta._**

**_Así que para rematar, les he escrito esto. Advierto que hasta moqueé mientras lo escribía, así que tengan pañuelos cerca al leer._**

Stranger Things y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

**Brother.**

* * *

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

**.**

**.**

Max no odiaba a Billy, aunque por mucho tiempo creyó que sí.

Tenía una larga lista de las razones para odiarlo, aun si no estaba por escrito, rondaba en su mente cada día desde que sus padres decidieron que serían hermanos.

Primer punto, ella no quería un hermano.

Le gustaba estar sola, ser ella y su madre. Las cosas marchaban bien entre ambas desde que su alcohólico padre las dejó. Susan Mayfield reía con mayor frecuencia, tomaba sólo los turnos de la mañana y tarde para poder cenar juntas, una ocasión incluso le llevó al cine y Max comenzó a creer que sería de esa forma por siempre. Sólo ellas dos contra el mundo.

Entonces Neil Hargrove apareció en sus vidas, y con él, llegó Billy también.

La primera semana que los cuatro habitaron bajo un mismo techo, Neil y su madre salieron a celebrar la nueva etapa de sus vidas con una romántica cena. Billy quedó a cargo. Él era grosero, siempre de mal humor y hacía chistes que a Max no le causaban nada de gracia, pero pensó que esa noche podía ser diferente, que podía mostrar apoyo a su madre siguiendo la sugerencia de _Debes llevarte mejor con Billy, ahora es tu hermano mayor_, y que tal vez serían la familia que alguna vez quiso dibujar en esa estúpida tarea del colegio.

Tomó uno de sus juegos de mesa y lo llevó a la sala, donde Billy miraba televisión.

"Quiero jugar", dijo con la determinación que ya le caracterizaba a tan corta edad.

Billy apenas la miró, volviendo la vista al televisor como si ella no existiera.

"Billy", insistió, "quiero jugar.", el chico siguió sin dar respuesta alguna y Max sintió la amarga sensación de ser invisible, sin importancia, como lo fue para el padre que prefería criar un niño, como pareció serlo para una madre que prefirió buscar una nueva pareja porque su hija no era suficiente. Invisible. Zumbando alrededor de todos sin ser vista. Tembló antes de continuar. "Billy... tu padre y mi madre quieren que nos llevemos como herma-"

Billy se levantó bruscamente.

De un momento a otro lo tuvo frente a ella, una cabeza y media más alto, la fuerza del chico le arrebató con facilidad la caja del juego de mesa y la lanzó contra la pared de la sala; las fichas salieron brincando, hubo un estruendo de algo que se cayó al suelo, pero Max sólo se quedó quieta, pensando si Billy la golpearía en ese momento.

Él no lo hizo.

Él sólo le gritó.

"¡Tú no eres mi hermana! ¡Y tu madre no es mi madre! ¡Así que LÁRGATE!"

Max no sintió miedo. Fue peor, no supo de qué forma, sólo fue peor que el miedo y dio la vuelta para correr a su nueva habitación. Cerró con seguro y caminó hacia atrás hasta que topó con su cama, resbaló hacia el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas. Entonces lloró.

Decidió que odiaba a Billy Hargrove con toda su alma.

Billy era la representación de todo lo que Max podía odiar en una persona.

Era abusivo. Utilizaba su fuerza contra las personas más débiles que él; mientras crecían juntos, Max fue testigo de este detalle cada que se topaban en la escuela en California. Billy atemorizaba a los chicos y chicas, todos aquellos que no cumplieran con sus estándares: _nerds_, como él los llamaba, _maricas, marimachas, perdedores_, toda persona marginada debía cuidarse la espalda del gran Billy Hargrove. Ella sentía náuseas de sólo verlo.

También, Billy era un imbécil machista. Max podía reconocer a uno con facilidad, su padre había sido uno de ellos. Él hablaba sobre cómo un hombre era mejor que una mujer en todo, que superaban en fuerza e inteligencia, y que lo único que ellas sabían /y debían/ ser era ser bonitas y calladas. Por eso Maxine hizo lo contrario. Al diablo ser bonita, al diablo ser callada. Sin embargo, Billy la hacía callar a menudo, no entendía el por qué, sólo no era capaz de enfrentarlo, de decir: _¡hey, idiota! Una mujer no se viste para ti, ¿sabes? Deja de hablar de ellas como si fueran objetos._

Billy comenzó a salir con muchas chicas. Las trataba mal. Rompía sus corazones y Max sentía pena por ellas, pero una parte de ella, también sentía pena por Billy.

Él estaba tan concentrado en impresionarlas a todas, en salir con una y otra, alardeaba frente a su padre y-, oh, Dios, la sonrisa, ¡la sonrisa que tenía cuando su padre le palmeó la espalda en aquella cena! Billy brilló.

Max se preguntó, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo hermanos, cuán solo debía sentirse Billy para tratar de impresionar a todos.

Billy Hargrove también era un insensible de mierda. Una ocasión lo vio molestar a un chico que lloraba en uno de los pasillos. Max no supo lo qué pasó, sólo vio que el pobre llevaba los pantalones mojados y la gente a su alrededor reía sin control, algunos incluso daban chiflidos, mientras Billy lo tenía acorralado contra una pared; ese juego acosador de poderes que Billy tanto adoraba (ella había sido víctima un par de veces_). ¿Estás llorando, nenita, estás llorando? ¡Miren qué tenemos aquí! ¡Un marica que no deja de llorar! Tienes suerte de haber mojado tus pantalones, ahora te buscaremos la falda que mereces._ Las risas siguieron. Max notó que Billy llevaba una botella en la mano, con la que vertió el resto del agua sobre la cabeza del chico.

Max se enteró más tarde que la víctima del abusador de su hermano dejaría el colegio e incluso California. Los padres del chico habían descubierto que éste era _gay._ Billy habló toda la comida sobre la buena noticia que eso era, pues no pensaba compartir clases con ningún marica. Neil Hargrove le dijo que cerrara la boca. Billy obedeció.

Entonces, la tarde previa a abandonar California, mientras empacaban juntos algunas cajas, Billy dijo las que podrían ser las primeras palabras amables que le había dirigido nunca.

"Esto apesta", una simple queja, pero Maxine sintió su cuerpo cosquillear y detuvo su tarea por un instante para mirarlo.

"Sí... apesta.", concordó ella. "No entiendo por qué nos obligan a esto", añadió, simulando seguir atenta a su propia tarea de envolver jarrones en hojas de periódico, pero al pendiente de obtener una respuesta.

Billy soltó un bufido combinado con risa.

"Porque son adultos."

"Pues ser adulto apesta."

Billy volvió a reír. Max dejó de sentirse como una presencia que sólo zumba alrededor de personas que no la notan. Sin embargo, el silencio volvió dejando un pequeño vacío dentro de ella, así que contra todo odio que hubo almacenado en ese tiempo por el chico a su lado, ella retomó la palabra.

"¿Extrañarás California?"

Esperó un segundo, luego cinco, a los veinte contados creyó que no recibiría una respuesta, pero Billy cambió su idea; no sólo eso, cambió su expresión y su tono de voz, su aura fue menos pesada y todo lo que creyó saber y odiar de él, comenzó a caerse lentamente. Observó a alguien completamente distinto.

"Extrañaré las olas."

Dicho eso, cargó la caja que había terminado de empacar y salió de la sala.

Max no recordaba que a Billy le gustara surfear.

Pero Max no sabía mucho de Billy. Sabía sobre lo abusivo que era, lo machista e imbécil que podía llegar a ser, alguien fastidioso, superficial, egoísta y grosero, todas esas características Max las conocía al pie de la letra porque Billy se encargaba de exponer esa personalidad suya a cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino. Él no ocultaba su lado malo y despreciable; mucho tiempo creyó que era la naturaleza de su hermano ser así, hasta que llegó la noche que cambió todo.

Fueron dos semanas después del incidente con Will Byers y _Eleven_, todo ese circo de monstruos mascota y portales. Bill pasaba más tiempo fuera que en casa, había comenzado a evitarla y apenas le dirigía la mirada; en parte, estaba agradecida de no ser más una opción de víctima para su hermano mayor, pero otra parte dentro de sí le hacía sentir que algo no estaba bien.

Billy decidió que quería irse. Que volvería a California.

Lo escuchó gritar eso desde la sala a mitad de la noche y también escuchó a su padrastro gritarle de vuelta. Luego un estruendo, y su madre dio un grito de sorpresa. Max saltó de la cama y salió corriendo directo a la sala, con toda la intención de defender con uñas y dientes a Susan sin importarle que fuera lo último que hiciera; no volvería a permitir que alguien tocara a su mamá.

Pero al llegar, la persona en el suelo que sangraba de la nariz no era su madre, era Billy.

"¿Repites lo que dijiste?", amenazó Neil sin notar la presencia de la niña, mas ninguna respuesta salió de los labios de Billy porque éste arremetió una fuerte patada contra el estómago del adolescente, luego siguió otra, lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta y lo acorraló contra el suelo. "¿No puedes, eh? No te escucho, Bill, ¿los tienes tan pequeños que no puedes volver a decirlo?"

"Te odio...", murmuró el chico, su padre lo dejó caer con brusquedad contra el suelo y volvió a patearlo.

"Si tu madre se largó, fue porque era una puta regalada y jamás te amó, ¿oíste?"

"¡No te amaba a ti! ¡Te odiaba!"

Max sintió sus ojos aguarse ante la visión. Neil pareció dispuesto a abalanzarse contra su hijo nuevamente, pero Susan intervino jalándolo de un brazo.

"¡Suficiente, Neil! Dijiste que no lo volverías a tratar así."

La niña calló un suspiro de sorpresa. ¿Había sucedido antes? ¿Esos golpes, esa forma de hablar...? Era como ver una versión adulta de Billy, una peor, una que _sí _podría odiar.

"Max...", el susurro de Billy le hizo mirar hacia él. El labio de Billy sangraba al igual que su nariz, uno de sus ojos comenzaba a verse pequeño por la inflamación de un golpe y allí, tumbado en el suelo, entendió la mirada de terror que surcó el rostro de su hermano mayor. Pudo notar la vergüenza y el miedo, todo lo que Billy quiso ocultar del mundo, todo lo que ella no vio antes, lo supo en ese breve segundo.

"Ah, Maxine... deberías estar dormida", las palabras de Neil le hicieron sentir verdaderas náuseas.

"Vamos, hija, te llevaré a tu cuarto, esto no es tu asunto." Susan se apartó de la escena, tomándola de los hombros para girarla, pero Max se resistió, negándose a apartar la vista de su hermano.

_¿Estás bien?_, fue una de las estúpidas preguntas que cruzaron su mente, _¿debo dejarte solo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Qué debo hacer? Estás sangrando. Tú nunca pierdes las peleas, Billy. ¿Qué hago?_, las preguntas se arremolinaron una tras otra y todo creó un nudo en su garganta, sin saber qué decir, sin saber si podía decirlo, si era tan fuerte como para defenderlo del mismo modo que defendió a sus amigos de él.

"¿Billy...?", pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue eso.

"Hablemos afuera." Dijo Billy, desviando la mirada hacia su padre.

"¿Te crees en posición de decidir algo?"

"¿Quieres hacer esto frente a mi hermana?", reclamó él.

Max no recordaba que Billy se haya dirigido hacia ella como su hermana en voz alta.

Neil la miró. Ella sólo miró a Billy. Su madre insistió en girarla al pasillo.

"Levántate", Billy obedeció a su padre y éste lo empujó hacia la puerta de la casa, mientras Max era llevada a su habitación con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza dentro del pecho; podía escucharlo tan claro como escuchó los quejidos de Billy ante las patadas.

"Lamento que vieras eso, mi amor", Max sintió el impulso de reír; su madre no parecía lamentar nada en absoluto. Se limitó a girarse en la cama y darle la espalda, aunque aún sintió la mano de Susan peinar su cabello.

"¿Ya ha hecho eso, cierto? ¿Lo ha golpeado antes y tú no has hecho nada?"

"... Eso-, Max, eso es asunto de Neil. Bill es su hijo."

"¿...Y si un día él me golpea a mí?"

"¡Max!", su madre pareció escandalizada, aunque Max no estaba tan segura de que lo estuviera; comenzó a tener dudas esa noche, acerca de quiénes eran las buenas personas en su vida y quiénes las malas. "Neil jamás te tocaría."

"He visto monstruos, mamá." Max se giró de vuelta, estiró el brazo al buró contiguo a la mesa y apagó la luz de la lámpara de noche, mostrando con esa acción que deseaba estar sola. "Reconozco a uno cuando lo veo."

Max no odiaba a Billy. Dejó de odiarlo esa noche. En realidad, dudó de si alguna vez lo había odiado realmente. En su viaje al pasado sólo descubrió lástima y coraje, pero no verdadero odio, pues ¿quién podía odiar lo que no entendía? Nunca lo entendió porque nunca tuvo idea alguna del infierno en el que Billy vivía.

A la mañana siguiente, le tendió una bolsa de guisantes congelados antes de irse a la escuela. Billy no la miró. Ella agradeció que no lo hiciera, pues no estaba segura de qué expresión debería poner frente a un Billy Hargrove luciendo como un cachorro herido; en cambio, dio la vuelta sin decir nada ni esperar un agradecimiento, mas antes de salir, las palabras brotaron antes de pensarlas.

"No debemos ser como nuestros padres. Los adultos apestan, ¿recuerdas?", entonces salió de la casa, tiró la patineta sobre el pavimento y avanzó tan rápido como pudo.

Billy la recogió de la escuela en el auto esa tarde. Como cada tarde, no dijo nada aun si la vio jugar con Lucas Sinclair a atrapar dulces a distancia. No hizo ninguna expresión de disgusto. No le preguntó sobre su día ni tampoco contó el suyo. No agradeció los guisantes. El viaje fue silencio absoluto. Max sintió que finalmente tomaban el primer paso hacia la dirección correcta para ser hermanos.

Comprendió que la vida es demasiado larga para negar las segundas oportunidades.

Pero cuando mira a Billy interponiéndose entre Eleven y el monstruo, la vida ya no parece tan larga como lo creyó, aunque su hermano mayor sigue luciendo como el chico más fuerte que ha conocido.

Nunca vio a Billy defender algo con tanta convicción como lo hace en ese momento. Entonces se da cuenta que no defiende realmente a Eleven, ni siquiera a ella que es su hermana, está defendiéndose a sí mismo, está peleando contra un monstruo que quiere aniquilar su mente y alma, que le obliga a hacer cosas horribles, está luchando contra ese ser maldito que lo ha convertido en un títere, que lo guía a ser el monstruo que Billy no quiere ser.

Pelea contra la forma en que se ha sentido toda su vida.

Y entonces, el monstruo le apuñala el corazón.

Ella grita el nombre de su hermano porque-, ¡maldita sea, porque no lo odia! ¡Porque no puede odiar a su hermano aun si él es una persona que no le agrada! Billy es abusivo y grosero, pero también es fuerte y temeroso, ha estado a merced del desgraciado de su padre y en eso lo convirtió, en algo que él no quiere ser, ella lo sabe, ella sabe que Billy no es sólo lo malo, ella sabe que Billy deseaba otra oportunidad. Max no puede odiarlo. Max quería también otra oportunidad para no volver a odiarlo.

Aunque ahora odia que él no viva para darle esa otra oportunidad.

"Billy...", y de nuevo, ella sólo puede decir su nombre cuando su garganta se bloquea con cientos de palabras.

"Lo siento... lo siento...", dice Billy.

_Lo siento por no haber sido un buen hermano_, ella cree leer en su mirada, _lo siento por haberme negado a jugar ese juego de mesa contigo. Lo siento por gritarte. Lo siento por no cuidar de ti. Lo siento por dejarte sola con ese hombre. Lo siento por permitir que hiciera de mí un monstruo. Lo siento._

Ya no hay más oportunidades para mejorar las cosas, pero Max desea que las haya, Max quiere escuchar eso y no disculpas que no sabe manejar.

"Billy, despierta..."

_Billy, puedes hacerlo mejor._

_Billy, las personas tienen otra oportunidad._

_Billy, jamás te odié._

_Billy, no eres un monstruo._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_La relación de Max y Billy fue uno de los momentos que más sentí en esta temporada. Incluso esta historia es bastante personal, ya que mi hermano mayor y yo tenemos un lazo parecido; sé que no lo odio, pero es muchas cosas que odio._

_No sé por qué la vida lo hizo como es y espero que viva el tiempo suficiente para tomarse una segunda oportunidad._

_Gracias por leer._

**_Life&Love,_**

**_Keehl._**


End file.
